Meu maior amigo problema
by XBOX - Day
Summary: Eu e você , o nosso galpão.- Descrições horríveis,SLASH


Eu odiava e como eu odiava , quando eu ouvia aquelas malditas pedrinhas na janela , ele fazia desde que eramos muito pequenos , mas hoje era diferente estávamos brigados , eu não queria ve-lô , mandei ele ir para o galpão , o nosso galpão , aquilo tinha tantas historias provavelmente minha primeira vez foi ali e a de Cook também , eu cheguei lá , ele tava jogado no sofá , e bebendo ele não se cansava era isso , ele já tinha bebido a noite toda e ainda ia no nosso galpão beber , nós discutimos de novo , mas de repente ele sentou no chão do meu lado e disse – _Cara eu te amo pra caralho , seu bastardo_ – eu respondi que tudo bem , e me sentei do lado dele no chão , ele apoio a cabeça no meu ombro , eu passei meu braço por cima do ombro dele , como sempre fizemos ,ele estava respirando rápido , mas estava quieto coisa que nunca acontecia , pois ele já gostava de aparecer , bêbado então , ele virou um pouco a cabeça e encostou a boca no meu pescoço , e beijou , eu não me movi . Senti a língua quente dele percorrer meu pescoço , eu estava arrepiado com aquilo , a língua percorreu meu pescoço e chegou na minha orelha e mordeu de leve , eu perdia os sentidos com aquilo , ele mordeu meu maxilar e chegou na minha boca , beijar Cook era sensacional , agora entendi porque todas as garotas morriam por ele , a língua dele , massageava a minha e ele parava e mosdicava meus lábios , ele foi deitando por cima de mim , quando percebi , estava deitado no chão , com ele no meio das minhas pernas , ele tinha aberto meu ropão , eu estava só de cueca , ele ainda estava vestido , comecei enfiar a mão por dentro da blusa dele , e arranhar de leve , ele gemia ocasionalmente , tirei a blusa dele , ele era tão gostoso , senti ele se esfregando em mim , gemi , ele parou de beijar minha boca e voltou pro meu pescoço , e foi descendo , mordeu meu mamilo , um depois chupou o outro , aquilo me levava a loucura , sem duvidas ele era ótimo nisso , foi descendo a língua pela minha barriga , mordeu perto do meu umbigo , olhou pra mim e gemeu meu nome – _Freddie _– aquilo era bom de mais , senti a mão dele entrando por baixo da minha boxer e me tocando , eu já estava duro com aquilo então fiquei em um estado critico , eu devia estar falando algo , eu tentava pelo menos , mas oque parecia sair da minha boca eram gemidos desconexos , ele tirou minha boxer , e tirou a própria calça e cueca , continuava com a boca na minha barriga e uma mão passando pelo meu membro , parecia estar tomando alguma decisão , e tomou , a boca foi descendo até meu membro , primeiro a língua deslizou toda a extensão , depois ele começou a lamber a glande , ele lambeu , passou os dentes , e depois colocou tudo na boca , ele me chupava de um jeito maravilhoso , eu tinha as mãos entre os cabelos curtos dele e estava literalmente fodendo a boca dele , eu estava quase gozando , quando ele parou , e voltou beijando minha barriga , a mão dele estava apertando minha cintura , e estávamos nos beijando denovo , ele parou de me beijar e foi falar no meu ouvido – _me fode_ - , eu não esperava ouvir aquilo , não , eu não esperava mesmo, eu estava totalmente entregue ali e sem muita noção , mas o pouco que me restava falou mais alto – _não , agente ficar nuns amassos é uma coisa eu te foder e outra , não dá , não tenho_ _coragem_ – ele pareceu pensar um pouco e disse _– Me deixa te foder_ – eu esperava muito menos ouvir aquilo , a o convite era tão tentador , Cook dentro de mim , me fodendo com gosto , não aquilo não podia aconteceu _– Cook , não , agente é amigo_ – ele pareceu concordar com a cabeça e voltou a me beijar , eu sentia os nossos membros juntos , num atrito que estava me levando ao céu , Cook parecia gostar também , ele começou a esfregar nosso membros um pouco mais rápido , ele gemia , eu gemia , nossos gemidos estava perdidos ali , agora aquele atrito me levou ao inferno , eu estava tão quente , eu ia explodir , só podia , Cook gemeu meu nome e senti algo quente se espalhando pela minha barriga , não aguentei nem mais um segundo daquilo , gozei de um jeito extremamente maravilhoso , ele estava ofegante , e suado , ele escorregou pro meu lado e se aconchegou no meu peito , ele disse mais um vez – _Eu te amo_ – ou algo assim e caiu no sono , e eu também o amava , o amava tanto que preferia não dizer , e com esses pensamentos eu dormi , com o meu Cook em nosso galpão.


End file.
